Connections
by Cindy aka SG1PhileShipper
Summary: Scully gets hooked chatting online and is making some good friends through the Internet. And let's say she's in for a big surprise.


Title: Connections  
By: Cindy Vandenplas  
Email:cindy.vandenplas@skynet.be  
  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine; they're CC's, 1013 and the Fox Network. I have not right to use them without permission, but I had to do something. If Chris won't allow us some romance on the show, we have to make it up ourselves. No infringement is intended. I love the characters and the show more than I love myself. Please don't sue me. I'm just a poor working girl. I promise to handle them with love and return them after I'm finished.  
  
Classification:SHR  
  
Rating: G  
  
Spoilers: Nada, zip, none.  
  
Keywords: Romance  
  
Summary: Scully gets hooked chatting online and is making some good friends through the Internet. And let's say she's in for a big surprise.  
  
Author's Note: I have to admit I read several stories about chatting and they inspired me. And I needed to try it out for myself. As for the room love sucks, it really exists in yahoo and I had a lot of fun there.   
I also met someone I get along with perfectly through the Internet. Although we've known each other only for a couple of months, we can talk about anything. So this one's for you Enni.  
  
Feedback: Is extremely welcome. Good comment or flames send them to cindy.vandenplas@skynet.be.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
Connections  
  
  
  
Scully Apartment 7.13 pm  
  
Scully sighed out loud as she finished typing the report from their latest case. It had been a very tough case and she sure could some fun tonight. So she waited until she was online and could surf the net.  
  
She was finally connected and went straight to yahoo. She stumbled upon the chat and clicked on it. She thought it could be fun. She was asked to choose an online name and her password:  
  
Username: Coeur Solitaire  
Password: alone  
Retype Password: alone  
  
She was admitted into the yahoo chat and went looking for a room. First she filled out her ID:  
  
Name: N/A  
Address: USA  
Sex: Female  
Email: private  
  
Once finished she stumbled upon the perfect room: Love sucks. "This could be fun she thought" and started typing:  
  
*Coeur Solitaire: Hello everyone.  
*Biker: Hi there Coeur. How are you?  
*Coeur Solitaire: fine thx, Biker. How are you?  
*Biker: I'm okay. What r u up to?  
*Coeur Solitaire: Not much. That's why I came here I guess.  
----- Loverboy just came online -----  
*Biker: Same here. So where r u from?  
----- Dodgers just came online -----  
----- Barbie Girl just came online -----  
----- Smokey just came online -----  
*Coeur Solitaire: Seems to me like everyone is online today.  
*Barbie Girl: Hi Coeur. I haven't seen you before. Where r u from?  
*Biker: Yeah, tell us.  
*Coeur Solitaire: I am from the East Coast of the States.  
*Smokey: I'm from California. How's the weather back up in the East?  
*Coeur Solitaire: Raining.  
*Dodgers: Sorry about that. Texas is under the sunshine.   
*Smokey: Same here.  
----- Alicia just came online -----  
*Biker: Hi Alicia. How are you sweetie?  
*Smokey: Long time no see.  
*Dodgers: What happened to you Alicia?  
*Alicia: Hi guys. I suppose you missed me. Sorry about that, but I have been sick.  
*Barbie Girl: Feeling better now Honey?  
*Alicia: Much thx.  
  
Scully sighed. Since this Alicia had come online, everyone else ignored her. She guessed that was the way things just went. Just as she was about to give up, she got a private message:  
  
*Private message to Coeur Solitaire from Loverboy*  
  
*Loverboy: Hi there, Coeur. You feel like chatting to someone feeling very lonely?  
*Coeur Solitaire: Hey lover. Sure I could go for a chat. How are you?  
*Loverboy: Could be better. But I suppose there is worse than me.  
*Coeur Solitaire: What's wrong?  
*Loverboy: Nothing much.  
*Coeur Solitaire: Oh okay. So tell me, what are you loverboy. A guy or a girl?  
*Loverboy: You should check out my profile.   
*Coeur Solitaire: Will do.  
  
Scully clicked on his name and clicked view profile. His profile appeared on-screen:  
  
Name: N/A  
Address: This country  
Sex: N/A  
Email: Private  
Favorite Line: Love Hurts when you're in love  
  
Scully let out a smirk and went back to her chat:  
  
*Coeur: Sex N/A?  
*Loverboy: Well last time I checked is a long time ago. I guess I can't remember it anymore.  
*Coeur: Seriously, what are you?  
*Loverboy: If you insist. I am a guy with a big G.  
*Coeur: Thanks for that Loverboy. I was wondering.  
*Loverboy: So tell me a bit about yourself. Age, interests, job, etc.   
*Coeur: I guess my age is also non applicable and I live for my work.  
*Loverboy: That's not very healthy Coeur. You should get a life.  
*Coeur: Mum?  
*Loverboy: Huh?  
*Coeur:-laughin'out loud- you sound just like my mother.   
*Loverboy: I feel like I know her.   
*Coeur: Oh boy, you sure are something. What's your favorite singer?  
*Loverboy: How many do I get to pick?  
*Coeur: Just one. Name your favorite singer in the entire world?  
*Loverboy: Well.... I'll pick Celine Dion.  
*Coeur: Oh no, you can't pick Celine.  
*Loverboy: Why not?  
*Coeur: Because I already picked her.  
*Loverboy: Can we share her?  
*Coeur: Sure, but I don't know what her husband will say to that.  
*Loverboy: We don't have to tell him you know.  
*Coeur: You're funny, you know that?  
*Loverboy: I dunno. But so r u.  
*Coeur: Thx for that Lover. I needed to hear that.  
*Loverboy: You're welcome. Can you hang on for a sec? I have to go...  
*Coeur: I see. I'll wait.  
.........  
*Loverboy: All right, I'm back  
*Coeur: Welcome back, Loverboy. Was it as good for you as it was for me?  
*Loverboy: Whoa, you sure are a bad girl.  
*Coeur: I am not. But you didn't answer my question...  
*Loverboy: You want me to be honest with you?  
*Coeur: Of course I want you to be.  
*Loverboy: All right then. It was about time I took a trip to the restroom.  
*Coeur: Spare me the details, Loverboy.  
*Loverboy: You asked for it.  
*Coeur: My mistake. Now we finished our bathroom conversation, how about telling me something about you?  
*Loverboy: What is it you want to know?  
*Coeur: The usual.  
*Loverboy: You want to go for the details then?  
*Coeur: Sue me, I'm curious.  
*Loverboy: I won't sue you. I feel like I've known you for ages.  
*Coeur: LOL  
*Loverboy: ROTFLACGU  
*Coeur: You need a hand?  
*Loverboy: Sure could use one.  
*Coeur: Want me to come over?  
*Loverboy: I'd rather have someone else to help me here.  
*Coeur: Girlfriend, huh?  
*Loverboy: Not really. Just someone I care a lot about.  
*Coeur: Like I said, sounds just like your girlfriend.  
*Loverboy: Not really. Just someone I work with.  
*Coeur: Sounds interesting. Have you known her for a long time?  
*Loverboy: Seems like ages and not long enough.  
*Coeur: Can I say something? It's just my humble opinion.  
*Loverboy: Sure.  
*Coeur: I think she's much more to you than just a co-worker.  
*Loverboy: She is my best friend and I care a lot about her.  
*Coeur: Sounds just like my life.  
*Loverboy: Meaning?  
*Coeur: I work with someone I care a lot about. He's the best friend I've ever had.  
*Loverboy: Are you my twin?  
*Coeur: LOL  
*Loverboy: Can I ask you a personal question?  
*Coeur: Sure.  
*Loverboy: Do you love him?  
*Coeur: I've never been thinking about that. I guess I love him, but I don't know if I am in love with him. How about you?  
*Loverboy: You picked the words right out of my mouth. Do you have yahoo pager, Coeur?  
*Coeur: No, but I am planning on getting it. Why?  
*Loverboy: It was nice talking to you and I'd like to do it again soon. If you get the pager, I will know when you are online.  
*Coeur: All right, I'll get it straight away. See you around Loverboy and think about how you feel about your friend.  
*Loverboy: You too. Have sweet dreams.  
*Coeur: Thank you. Bye.  
*Loverboy: Bye.  
---------Loverboy left the room-----------  
  
Scully turned off her computer and sighed contently. She would get yahoo pager first thing in the morning and see if she could catch up with her new friend again.   
  
  
SCULLY APARTMENT  
A FEW WEEKS LATER  
  
  
Scully came home after work and dropped down in the couch. Mulder had been impossible all week and she was glad she didn't have to face him for two days. She had to admit she had been a bit harsh on him all week too and she could only blame her hormones for that. She had realized that she was indeed in love with Mulder and she needed to talk about it. She turned on her on computer and hoped that Loverboy would be online. Over the few weeks she had known him, they had become good friends and they were able to share their feelings with each other. She logged on and found him online. She sighed contently:  
  
*Coeur: Hi Loverboy. How are you doing?  
*Loverboy: Coeur, great to see you again. Everything okay?  
*Coeur: Nope, my partner and best friend has been in a terrible mood all week. I don't know what's wrong with him.  
*Loverboy: I know what you mean. Same here. I think mine must have had PMS or something.  
*Coeur: LOL. I can't blame his mood on PMS. But you never know these days.   
*Loverboy: What happened?  
*Coeur: I don't know. He has been so distant all week. And maybe I can't blame him for that, because I have been a bit harsh on him too.  
*Loverboy: Me too. Just because I realized I was in love with her.  
*Coeur: So am I.  
*Loverboy: You're in love with the guy?  
*Coeur: No, with a monkey. Of course with the guy, what did you expect?  
*Loverboy: When I said I was in love with her and you said me too, I was thinking you might be in love with my best friend. LOL  
*Coeur: You're funny Loverboy.  
*Loverboy: Thanks Coeur. The problem is what are we going to do about it?  
*Coeur: Let's try to find out if they love us too. Are you very close?  
*Loverboy: Yes we are. She's the only one being nice and normal to me, although others think I'm...  
*Coeur: What?  
*Loverboy: Can't say that here. She might be listening. When I'm feeling down she's the first to ask if I'm okay. She's my best friend in the world. She makes me feel so... I don't know how she makes me feel.  
*Coeur: Whoa, you've got it big time for her. You should tell her how you feel.  
*Loverboy: I'm scared of losing her if she doesn't feel the same.  
*Coeur: If you are as close as I think you are, you won't loose her over this. And I'm sure she feels the same about you. You should go and tell her straight away.  
*Loverboy: I suppose I could do that. It won't be the first time I show up at her place at night.   
*Coeur: Get out of here and go and tell her.  
*Loverboy: You should do the same.  
*Coeur: I'll think about that. Now go and run.  
*Loverboy: Thanks Coeur.  
*Coeur: Good luck.  
------Loverboy is offline------  
  
Scully sighed contently and hoped it would work out fine for the two of them. She went to a regular yahoo chat room and listened to other people complaining.   
  
Half an hour later, there was a soft knock on her door. She got up and peeked through her hole. She saw Mulder standing there, tossing and turning. She opened the door and he smiled weakly at her:  
  
"Can I come in Scully?"  
"Sure you can. What's wrong?"  
"I need to talk to you. I hope I'm not disturbing something important?"  
"I was just chatting."  
"Oh."  
  
Mulder walked over to her computer and saw her yahoo ID: Coeur Solitaire. A huge smile crossed his face and he turned around and found Scully standing behind him. She shook her head:  
  
"What, Mulder?"  
"Nothing."  
"You came to talk. What's wrong?"  
  
Before Scully could say anything more, Mulder pressed a tender kiss on her lips. It only lasted a second and Scully was disappointed when his warm and soft lips left hers. He smiles widely at her:  
  
"I don't think I have anything more to add, Scully. I told you everything you need to know about   
half an hour ago. And you told me everything I need to know."  
"Oh yes, Mulder. I believe you have told everything I need to know."  
"I never thought I'd hear you say you believe, Scully."  
"Shut up and kiss me Loverboy."  
"Your wish is my order, Coeur not Solitaire anymore."  
  
Mulder smiled broadly and kissed Scully like he only had in his dreams. Her lips were soft and warm and tasted like love. A love he had never imagined finding in his partner and best friend. And she was so much more now. She was his life.  
  
  
THE END. Feedback extremely welcome. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
